Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Wallace's Toothache
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Wallace's Toothace is the 92nd episode in the series. Plot Every night, Wallace was in bed as Katie Sandow, Emily and Gromit is in the bathroom brushing there teeth by making too much noises. Wallace comes in and Katie tells him that there brushing there teeth. Wallace (possibly) calls it a waste of time, but Katie warns him that all his teeth will fall out if he doesn't brush. Wallace doesn't listen, that very night, Wallace gets a wierd toothache. Emily tells Wallace a story about the Toothache. The next night, Wallace didn't really brush his teeth this time. While he is sleeping, he is seen in the mirror and his teeth are about to broke. The next morning, Wallace wakes up. As he opened his mouth, His teeth are all gone and his gumholes and nerve endings look kinda stinky, The tooth germs was smelling too stinky and gets out of Wallace's mouth, Ren's Gumholes are going stinky as the flies are eating dirty things in Gromit's Litter, Then the flies were out of thier mind and flews away, Wallace was about to cry. So Katie, Emily and Gromit came in, And Wallace has been being a fool and he should been trying to brush his teeth and now his teeth are gone forever, and all he has left are stinky gumholes, Then Emily cheers him up and tells Wallace a Story about the Nerve Ending Fairy. Later that Night, Wallace takes all of his nerve endings out of his gumholes and he falls fast asleep and the Hutch was a nerve ending fairy and smells something stinky and sees four Nerve Endings under Ren's Pillow. He's picks up the nerve endings and put them behind his neck, And he used to pay up some more money, But now he's out of dollar bills, And he founded a Ball of lint and put it behind Wallace's Pillow and flew into the night sky. By the next day, Wallace wakes up and founded the ball of lint behind his pillow and he was very sad of the Ball of lint, Wallace walks like an old man into the kitchen as he settled into the chair and Katie and Emily says good morning, Then Wallace finally founds a present on the plate, Then Katie, Emily and apparently Gromit says Happy Birthday to him and Wallace opens the present and found a huge tooth and used Gromit's mirror and puts his big tooth in his mouth and Wallace was happy that he wants his tooth, Then the huge tooth is actully from one of Hutch's teeth and has three nerve endings in his gum hole and the anti-pesto hugged together happy. Characters * Wallace * Katie Sandow * Emily * Gromit * Hutch Trivia * This is the second time Wallace has cried, the first one was Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Corpse Bride. * When Wallace opened his mouth at the mirror at the start, it was one of the most disturbing scene in the wikipedia. Gallery Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance